


First Day

by ImPanDuh



Series: Blessed Be The Boys Time Can't Capture [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kozume Kenma, Kenma too, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Shibayama Yuuki, Sorry Not Sorry, Yuuki is a good kid, lev is a 'cat'astrophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: "But Kenma is so socially awkward, what if his classmates start picking on him? And Lev is gonna say the wrong things and get into a fight at his first day of school! Yuuki is a good kid though"





	First Day

"Yakkun? Where's Kenma?", Tetsurou called out frantically, trying to get Lev dressed. The silver haired alpha boy struggled slightly, without meaning to. He was just excited. 

"Wasn't he in the bath?", Morisuke answered his husband, balancing Yuuki on his one arm, while packing a backpack with the other. The black haired Omega smiled sleepily, breathing in his fathers scent. 

"Did he lock himself in again? KENMA DID YOU LOCK YOURSELF IN THE BATHROOM? YOU CAN'T ALWAYS SKIP SCHOOL! ITS ONLY THE FIRST DAY, TOO!", Tetsurou announced loudly, finally managing to pull the shirt over Levs head finally. A little noise of triumph left him. 

The sound of a lock clicking and a door opening was heard in the household and shortly after Kenma stood in front of his taller father. The beta had his hands behind his back, looking at the floor and shifting his weight continuously back and forth on his legs. Tetsurou sighed, ruffling his eldest sons hair. "You need to go today, okay? It's the first day of the new school year", the black haired alpha explained softly, rubbing circles into Kenmas shoulder with his thumb. Kenma nodded lightly, keeping his head down. 

Yuuki came running to them, hugging his eldest brother. Tetsurou got up to help Morisuke with packing the backpacks. Luckily, Lev and Yuuki were gonna be in the same class, so the Omega could watch out if his brother was going to pick a fight - or rather accidentally cause one with his blunt comments. 

A little later they were all in the car, the three kids in the backseat with Yuuki in the middle. Morisuke was driving, giving his mate occasional glances. 

Tetsurou was biting his lower lip, checking his wristwatch or subtly looking at the kids through the mirror. At a red light, Morisuke put his hand on the other alphas glorious thigh. "They're going to be fine", he whispered, watching the traffic light. "But Kenma is so socially awkward, what if his classmates start picking on him? And Lev is gonna say the wrong things and get into a fight at his first day of school! Yuuki is a good kid though", Tetsurou whispered, so their three kids couldn't hear him. 

The light turned green and Morisuke took his hand from the black haired alphas thigh. "They're going to be fine, Tetsu", he reassured, his voice holding a certain strength to it, only an alpha could possess. "Don't you dare use your alpha voice on me, it's gonna end in a heavy make-out-", Tetsurou was cut off, when they stopped abruptly, the light brunet alpha parking backwards into a space of the schools parking lot. 

They all got out off the car, walking to the schools entrance. Tetsurou tried to insist on bringing Kenma to his class too, but the small beta could shake his fathers off. 

The two alpha parents then dropped of their younger sons, Tetsurou hugging them a little longer than necessary and Morisuke giving the teacher a few tips on how to handle the two children. 

They went back to the car, Tetsurou driving this time and dropping his mate off at his work before getting to his own. 

-

Only when Morisuke went to pick up the kids on his own, did the anxiety return. Lev looked like he got punched at least once and Yuuki had slightly scraped his knees. Kenma seemed as indifferent as always, but that didn't mean everything was alright. 

Morisuke checked on the two boys in the back through the mirror. Kenma was sat in passenger seat next to him, looking out through the window. Lev was idly swinging his legs, humming a tune and watching the scenery pass by. Yuuki was calmly sitting in his seat, but seemed to buzz with the excitement of having something to tell. 

Morisuke took a deep breath, looking at the road again. "How was school?", he was reluctant to ask, afraid of the outcome. Yuuki immediately jumped to the opportunity. "It was really great! The other omega kids are so nice! Lev did get in trouble with another alpha kid, though... I think his name was Shouyou... Lev called him small", Yuuki rambled on, gesturing with his arms mildly. Lev turned to look at his younger brother. "He really is though!", the alpha kid argued. 

Morisuke slammed on the brakes at a red light and turned to look at his sons. "Shouyou? As in red hair, ball of sunshine, ya know?", he asked frantically, the name way to familiar. Lev and Yuuki nodded at the same time and grinned sat each other at the achievement. Morisuke swore they have been practicing that. He groaned into his hands. 

"Of course he had to pick a fight with Koutarous kid, of course that just had to happen like that", the alpha mumbled into his hands. "Green light", Kenma murmured, reminding his father that they were in a car. Morisuke drove again, hoping to just be able to never mention this to Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo found out that very evening, because Lev can't shut up for good and neither can Bokuto.
> 
> This household is probably a disaster... their poor neighbors. 
> 
> Hope you liked it, you'll have to bear with more stories like this... if you read them, that is.


End file.
